


nature feels.

by pettycures



Category: Frank Ocean (Musician), OFWGKTA, Odd Future
Genre: F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Songfic, humor and smut, i been meaning to fuck you in the garden..., this song still haunts me at night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 19:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettycures/pseuds/pettycures
Summary: this is old. but has some of my best dialogue. not my best smut, though, but it was a guilty pleasure to write. :-) enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is old. but has some of my best dialogue. not my best smut, though, but it was a guilty pleasure to write. :-) enjoy.

“ **Tell me something about you no one else knows**.” I laugh until I realize his won’t join mine.

“ **Like what**?” I ask seriously, whispering back into the quiet night air.

I couldn’t help but be taken aback. He laced his fingers between mine, shifting behind me so that I could feel his breath tickling my neck along with his body heat. He was subtle, as subtle as he always was, but his want to be closer to me was more apparent than ever. I tried to fight the smile coming…

“ **Like anything…could be anything**.”

I turned to face him, the mattress softly bouncing under us as I watched his eyes dart around my face even through the dark.

“ **I can sing the ABCs backwards**?” His chuckle sounded off that time.

“ **That was so lackluster. I know you can do better than that…** ”

Lonny slid over me, comfortably pinning me between him and the full sized mattress underneath us with his arms propped up before quietly adding, “ **does this make you uncomfortable**?”

I shook my head. Thankfully there was no way for him to see the splotches of red on my cheeks to tell him otherwise. I wasn’t uncomfortable, so that wasn’t a lie…but being this accessible to him made me anxious to say the least.

“ **Okay, now let’s try it again** ,” his fingers gently brushed my bangs out of my eyes, “ **tell me something about you, that, no one else knows…not even me.** ”

I sat there for a minute in silence. I knew he wouldn’t mind: he just wanted a truthful answer, no matter how long it took.

If anybody in this world knew all there was about me to know, it was him. Everything I’ve ever told him was on this ratty mattress we drag into the middle of the forest behind my parent’s house, or the back of his orange BMW…

Stranger questions have been asked but this one really stumps me, and he knows it.

I get so lost in the idea that there’s something about me that he could possibly  _not know_ , that I don’t realize a lot of things – my hand coasting up his back, for instance. Or, my fingers, and how they gently meet the nape of his neck and curve around it, aimlessly, with my lip bitten in mid thought.

Lonny’s soft grunt sends me flying back to reality with a stomach full of butterflies.

“ **Sorry, it’s been a while -** ” His intense stare doesn’t calm them down, either. I shake my head again, using my other hand to rub through his beard.

“ **I don’t mind**.” I cut him off.

“ **\- since I’ve been touched by someone who cares, about Lonny…not, Frank, you know? It’s not empty touch…feels good…feels foreign, been so long**.”

I let the comfortable silence fall over us.

“You know all my secrets, there’s nothing to tell you that you don’t already know.”

“ **Really? I can tell you one thing you’re keeping from me**.” I sat up a bit, challenging him.

“ **What’s that**?”

“ **For one** ,” he started, “ **I make you nervous**.”

“ **Incorrect**.” I quipped. His head dipped down, using his nose to nuzzle my now scorching face…

“ **You’re bluffing**.”

“ **Am I**?” I gripped some of his shirt in my hand, making his brow furrow, “ **you don’t make me nervous**.”

“ **Bullshit. Prove i** t.” I smirked.

“ **Give it your best shot**.”

“ **Gladly**.”

Lonny slid between my legs just as soon as he’d been invited, taking the opportunity to slide his hands under my ass and grip it, forcing me up the bed a little as his lips slid across my collarbone.  I moaned before I could catch myself and gripped his neck. He laughed, the sound welcoming to me even so close to my eardrum.

“ **Sing your ABC’s backwards**.” I squeezed his hips with my knees once before he gently urged my legs back open. I’d never seen this side of him before and already I was squirming.

“ **Z, Y, X…W…** ”

His hands slid under my shirt, unhooking my bra easily before biting my neck. The feeling of his hands were like fire against my skin and all I could imagine was his fingertips being branded into my ribs as they slid higher and higher…

“ **Lo – Lonny, wait…** ” Moaning his name felt good even though it was to tell him that he was winning.

His head lowered to the now exposed skin of my stomach, leaving hot kisses aimlessly downward. “ **Say ‘Lonny, you make me nervous…and horny.’** ”

I huffed, placing a hand on top of his head.

“ **Do I have to**?”

“ **Be sexually frustrated all night or we make love under the stars and you let me make you cum as many times as you want? You don’t know how bad I wanna be inside you right now…** ”

Looking down into his eyes, I always knew he would be my downfall. But as wet as I was, I still didn’t know if I was ready for this.


	2. Chapter 2

“ **Say yes**.”

I didn’t have long to think about it with a clear head.

He rose back up my body slowly, - almost painfully - distracting me as one of the hands on my ribs slid into the space between my thong and jeans…

I purred, gripping the side of his shirt and arching under him as the fresh night air quickly filled my lungs. I didn’t even know my eyes were closed until they opened again, catching Lonny’s amused expression.

“ **You’re not gonna make this easy for me? You’re already wet** …” His nostrils flared.

Everything about this man was sex. From the way he was hovering over me, the thickness in his voice as he spoke against the skin of my neck, knowing he wanted to be inside me just as much as I wanted him there, the intoxicating way he smelled…

I shook my head. The greater part of me wanted to see how far I could get with this.

My legs tensed around his waist as he slid my thong over. Running his thumb over my clit, I shuddered and moaned abruptly, frowning and rocking my hips forward for more…fighting the tingles. He made a pleased noise, nipping at my neck before chuckling a little and lifting his head up to meet my darkened gaze.

“ **Stay still** ,” he said, pushing my hips down with his.

I gripped his neck, whimpering as he explored…rubbing up and down, left to right, diagonal, circles…just to see what I liked. His mouth was everywhere except mine. When he finally got to a pace that made my toes curl, I arched roughly, pulling him closer.

“ **Feel good, don’t it**?” My eyes were closed tight but I could almost  _hear_  the smirk dripping in his voice. His cockiness wasn’t doing anything but making me more and more anxious…

I nodded, breathing harder and moaning into the night air.

“ ** _Fuck, Lonny_ …right there**…” All the blood began to rush to my face and the tingles rose like burning embers, my legs shook…

“ **There? Right there**?”

“ ** _Mmhm…mmmh_**.” I gripped his hips as mine rose again, ready…

And then there were none. The feeling left quicker than it came.

My eyes shot open, my glare murderous.

Lonny wasn’t intimidated. Not one bit.

“ **I won’t make you cum unless you let me** …” I pulled his lips down to meet mine for the first time, kissing him passionately until we were both breathless and anxious. He teased my opening with his fingers, making my eyelids flutter while my head fell backwards.

“ **Your mouth tastes good…been so long since I’ve done this, I thought I forgot** …” I was like putty in his hands and his heart.

“ **You’re attentive. You don’t miss anything**.”

“ **Yeah**?”

I nodded. “ **Now make me cum**.”

“ **You sure**?”

“ **I’m in a forest…with you, on a bed. Alone. At night. Wet**.”

He laughed at my feisty replies before gently sliding away and standing up, giving me his hand.

“ **Get up…lemme take you somewhere**.”

-

It seemed like we were running for hours even though it was only a few minutes.

Eventually Lonny tackled me to the ground. As we recovered, laughing, I took a minute to look at our unfamiliar surroundings.

Far from the beaten path, we were in a field of grass. Completely empty aside for yards of beautiful – and soft, I might add – grass and few trees here and there…

“ **What’s this place**?” I looked over at him, watching the mirth dance in his eyes.

“ **The Garden of Eden. Take your clothes off**.”

I slipped out of my tank top and bra before climbing over him, smirking. I always knew he had a thing for kinky stuff… His eyes hungrily wandered over my newly exposed flesh, reaching up to gently pull at one of my nipple rings. I started to rock my hips forward into his dick, sliding my hands under his t-shirt before lifting it over his head and tossing it nearby. Leaning down, I kissed his throat as he emitted the sexiest noise I think I’ve ever heard in my life before moaning my name.

He flipped us over. I watched his muscles flex and wiggled my toes as he gently slid my jeans and thong off.

The smile on his face was priceless as he dangled around the soiled lace before tossing it away.

“ **You always wear something orange**.”

I blushed, smiling lamely. “ **Moral support**?”

“ **Your skin reminds me of a sunset anyway**.” Lonny made it out of his jeans, rubbing my inner thighs and teasing my left nipple with his thumb afterwards, admiring me bare.

I reached between us, gently grabbing his erection and urging him forward. He was bigger than I imagined… That couldn’t stop me from being as ready as I already was.

“ **I don’t wanna wait anymore**.”

He grunted against my lips in reply. Reaching over to his jeans, he grabbed his wallet and found a condom before I took it, pulling his hips up to roll it on with my mouth. He licked his bottom lip fleetingly, lowering his eyes at me as I urged it as far as I could.

“ **C’mere**.” I slid back up into place underneath him, gasping when he rubbed the tip against my clit to tease and clenching my jaw.

Anxious energy was building up all around us, making the air thick. I pecked him quickly, feeling him position himself before slowly breaking skin, causing me to gasp and grab onto his neck tightly. We both let out shaky breaths.

I grabbed his ass, pulling him deeper and watched his eyes roll back into his head…

“ **Feel good, don’t it**?” I teased and he nodded, groaning before lifting my ass up to keep his depth as he stroked slowly, wanting to get me adjusted to his size. I sighed, biting his neck after he gripped the back of my knees to keep them open, speeding up just a little…

“ **You can be as loud as you… want to** …” Gripping some grass in my free palm, I rolled my eyes back and whimpered.

I intended to.

His mouth lowered down to my chest, kissing my collarbone as he muttered how good I felt against my already burning skin. The stars were so beautiful above us…

Lonny fucked me harder, hard enough to send my breasts bouncing up my chest whenever our hips met. The change of pace had me digging my nails into his lower back.

“ **Sh _iiiii_ t…**” I wrapped one of my legs around his waist, angling myself before moaning loudly and frowning. In between my eyes opening and closing, I could see his eyes darting around, not wanting to miss a second of the squirming mess of me that was underneath him starting to feel the tingles.

He gripped that leg, taking me deeper that way as my brows furrowed. Shit.

“ **Is that where you want me? Huh**?” Ugh, he was so fucking slick. I nodded innocently and gripped his ass again, pulling and pushing him before he grabbed my wrists, pinning me down.

He slowed down drastically, dragging his strokes in a way that made my legs violently shake around his body.

Whining, I arched my chest up and twisted, curling my toes.

“ **Not _fairrrr…_** ”

“ **I wanna live in you, _fuck_**.”

“ ** _Stop t-teasing…me…_** ”

“ **I should, make you…sing them ABCs backwards…** ”

He wrapped the other leg around him, encouraging me to meet his thrusts with my hips before speeding up just a little and gripping my breasts. Another groan escaped his lips and I squeezed his hips in between my thighs, digging my nails back into his shoulder blades.

I took a shaky breath.

Our skin was starting to get slippery. He went back to smacking his hips into mine, right on my spot as he pressed down against my lower abdomen. My moans were getting harder and harder to control…whimpering, the tingles came back more intense as before.

I squirmed and trembled underneath him.

Lonny nodded, sliding a hand between us and rubbing my clit quickly as his pace slowed, “ **c’mon…that’s it** …”

I closed my eyes tight, tensing up roughly before arching crying out. The little explosions happened behind my eyelids and he kept going, sending my body on some type of overload. I ripped out a patch of grass or two before the feeling got intense enough to make me cling to him desperately and whisper in French, not wanting it to be over…

Feeling him throb inside me, I knew it wouldn’t be long for him.

I kept working my hips, ignoring the quiver settling over my post-orgasmic limbs and lifted up, sucking his earlobe as I spoke to him in my native tongue, telling him all sorts of nasty things he couldn’t understand.

I pulled him as deep as he could go, moaning abruptly. His mouth fell open…

He gripped me tightly, shuddering over me as he came hard, sighing and groaning and sweating and panting and thrusting… and then came the sweetest kiss…


End file.
